


"I am a sorcerer, I have magic... and I use it for you Arthur, only for you."

by Nikki (amiayaprotagonistyet)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: I'm a few years late to the party but I have plenty of tears, IT KILLED ME AND I'M SCREAMING, THAT ENDING WAS A COP-OUT, i refuse to accept the fact that this isn't what happened, like low-key Merthur feels, slight Merthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiayaprotagonistyet/pseuds/Nikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They built the greatest kingdom together, and that will go down in history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I am a sorcerer, I have magic... and I use it for you Arthur, only for you."

**Author's Note:**

> How I felt about the ending, and how it should've/could've went instead. Definitely not a full length or well written fic. Just some ideas I felt like sharing.  
> I've also posted this to my tumblr so you may see it on there!

BUT THAT’S NOT HOW MERLIN WAS SUPPOSED TO END

Merlin was supposed to die in the finale. He was supposed to trade his life for Arthur’s and say something cute and cheesy and heartbreaking like, “This was always our destiny. Everything I’ve done is for you Arthur” and as Merlin walks into the water, he turns back and says, “Remember” Arthur knows he will never forget, and watching from the lakeside as his wounds heal, he mutters “Thank you.”

And then it rains and after some time, he makes his way back to Camelot and they all welcome their king. But Arthur can’t live with himself and not give credit to the bravest man he ever knew and he allows magic back into Camelot in remembrance of Merlin- no one dares misuse magic because they too understand that the most powerful warlock in all of history gave his life for this

So, Arthur makes him an honorary knight and has a funeral for him the way they did for Lancelot. But this time, Arthur stays outside until the fire is out and the wood is gone and the square is empty because they didn’t even have a body to give a proper funeral and fuck the laws, he gives Merlin- a man of magic and sorcery- a proper gravestone

Arthur doesn’t get a new servant. He learns to dress himself and clean and polish his own armor. But the first time after Merlin’s death, he lives his armor out overnight, hoping that maybe it was all a dream and Merlin was at the tavern and would come back to do his chores. In the morning, his armor is still unpolished and Arthur cries as he throws it to the floor. It’s so hard to find a good servant these days.

And then some months later, Gwen tells Arthur she’s pregnant and in silent understanding, 9 months later, their son is named Merlin Pendragon and before bed, Arthur always tells his son- the future heir to Camelot- the story of how he got his name and the brave man, and best friend, that sacrificed himself for Arthur. And even as the baby falls asleep, Arthur is staring at the stars wondering what kind of magic they are made out of because ever since Merlin told him his secret, Arthur believes in good magic and bright magic and how it surrounds him in the very fabric of the world

As his son grows up, nothing bad ever happens to him. As if someone is watching out for him and protecting him. And sure it could be coincidence, but magic is good and can also help and that’s why the Pendragon line is long and healthy and Camelot is happy.

Whenever Arthur charges into battle, he screams "For the love of Camelot!!" out loud, but in his mind he always add, "and Merlin."

And every year on the anniversary of Merlin’s death, Arthur rides out alone before sunrise to the Lake of Avalon and spends the entire day there until nightfall watching the water that comes up to meet his ankles as he watches the little ripples and sun shining on the surface and reflection of the moon. It rains on that day every year.


End file.
